


Games We Play

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi is testing out a game for Kaiba.  It's not going very well.





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of 50 Days of Pupship: Playing games together.

The only thing worse than Jounouchi and Kaiba teaming up to play a game was one of them watching the other play a single-player. That was exactly what was happening now.

"You missed a checkpoint," Kaiba said.

"I've already been there," Jounouchi mumbled.

"It just looks like the last one. You haven't doubled back yet."

"Everything looks like the last one. This game design sucks."

"It's supposed to fill the player with a sense of dread that they might be stuck in this world forever," Kaiba said. "It's supposed to look like that."

"Looks like shit."

"Say that to my face."

Jounouchi turned around. "It looks. Like shit."

Kaiba grabbed the controller from Jounouchi's hands. "Give me that. There. That was your checkpoint. Now stop complaining." He shoved the controller back at Jounouchi.

"It's too dark. This game needs a flashlight."

"It's atmospheric."

"What is it, the great Chinese smog cloud?"

"God! You are the worst at this."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted my opinion," Jounouchi said. "It's not my fault the game looks so bad."

"It's meant to be dark because you're losing your perspective. The farther you go, the harder it is for the player to keep his head. If you would just start shaking things, you'd find more inspiration, and the game gets brighter. It's a metaphor for life."

"It's a dark game with too much black in it."

"You don't understand art."

"I didn't come here to play art, I came here to play a game and have fun!"

Kaiba stared at him blankly. "What's the point of that?"

"What's the point??" Jounouchi looked at him. "Games are supposed to be fun. You know, entertaining? Fun? Do you know what those words mean?"

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"No! I'm about to hurl this controller through your TV."

Kaiba frowned and made a note to himself. "Test subject J feeling-- Would you say you're feeling anger? Rage, perhaps?"

"Rage is right. How about I'm ready to strangle myself with the controller cord."

"...feeling rage. Make wireless controller."

"That's not the takeaway you should have here," Jounouchi said. "The game is frustrating, it's exhausting, and it's boring."

Kaiba looked up from his notes. "Boring? That won't do at all." He started typing on his phone, sending a note to his game development department.

"But, what, the other two are fine?"

"It's supposed to be frustrating. Life is frustrating."

"On second thought, maybe I'll strangle _you_ with the cord," Jounouchi grumbled.


End file.
